Double
by JCJules
Summary: A new fifth-year Gryffindor falls hard for the Weasley twins. What will come of it? Not slash or twincest yet. YET.


A/N: Not slash, not twincest, not even really romance. At the moment just a little fic that came as a result of me falling for a couple of twin friends of mine (who are the living incarnations of Fred and George, I swear) and wanting to get something on paper because of it. Shall have to see where it goes, review with suggestions! Or, come to think of it, just review…

Disclaimer: Fred and George Weasley, as well as Harry and Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts and all that belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. (Though I wouldn't mind laying claim to those twins…) Only original detail in this fic is the female O.C. who has no name as of yet.

Without further ado….

Twin #1:

She sighed, adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag and trudged down the Charms corridor wearily. Despite the melee of laughter and shouting that surrounded her as students poured down the festively decorated Hogwarts hallways, she could muster none of her usual enthusiasm. Nothing had been the same since the now legendary departure of Fred and George Weasley. Broom-shaped holes in Umbridge's office door were not all the twins had left behind; part of her heart and soul had flown with them into the fading sunset. The flickering candlelight in the corridor seemed to swirl and dim as the memory of Fred's confident, boyish grin and George's soft, probing eyes surrounded her and took her back to the year before. 

She had done a double take the first time. New to Hogwarts, she had timidly scurried through the foreign passageways, half lost and fully absorbed in the task of navigation at hand. But even so, she couldn't help but notice the handsome redhead with the devil-may-care smile as he strode purposefully by her. She had even turned to watch him walking away, her heart skittering as the sunlight tinted his hair a shimmering bronze and illuminated his broad, sturdy shoulders. Mentally shaking herself, she turned back on her way…and nearly went slamming into a stone wall from shock as she saw him walk by _again. _"I thought you couldn't apparate inside the grounds," she thought stupidly. "So what happened?" she asked herself. But wait…this one was shorter and more delicately  built, his sculptured features somehow softer. No smile adorned his face, but his blue-green eyes were deep pools of contemplative, earnest honesty. She let herself drown for a moment in his astounding eyes before it hit her: twins. Identical twins. A double dose of the best looking boys she'd ever seen. She walked onward, feeling almost as if she were floating. Ignoring the irritated shuffling of the people in the jammed hallway behind her, she allowed her mind to bask in what she had just seen. "Even if I never get anything else worth having from this school," she vowed to herself, "I have got to meet those twins."

She saw him again that night. The first twin, the one who seemed to stand out in her mind. Not only had she seen him first, but the impression of forward, independent strength she had perceived from his very presence had lingered. Amazed at her good fortune, she detected him amongst a throng of chattering seventh years in her common room. She noted with dismay that his brother was nowhere in sight, but her features relaxed into a half smile of affectionate longing as she took in his every action. A joker, he moved with sure, easy grace through the crowd, making wisecracks and rejoinders in a voice that was surprisingly rich and mellow, bringing his words flowing smoothly across the noisy room to her ears. He seemed eager and effusive, and she couldn't help but be reminded of a puppy, bounding about and tripping over his own paws in his excitement, running in frantic circles in an effort to include all and sundry in his joviality. Yet, as she looked past the image he projected, she detected a barrier beneath his ebullient charm. Weaving masterfully in and out of the center of attention, he seemed to permeate the scene like mist, inexorably tied to but somehow slightly above the socializing and flirtation of his peers. She tried to catch his eye, but in vain. With a sigh, she settled back in her chair, contenting herself with observing this handsome, in-command first twin. 

Harry caught her staring. Brushing a stray lock of black hair away from his bright green eyes, he looked at her curiously. He glanced to either side of him at Ron and Hermione, then turned his attention back to her. "You haven't heard a word we've said all this time, have you?" he asked. Jolting herself out of her redhead reverie and back to reality, she looked at Harry as though seeing him for the first time, despite the fact that the young wizard and his friends had taken her in as soon she had been chosen for Gryffindor. She furrowed her brow in an attempt to clear her head. She had been dimly aware of her companions speaking, though she had dismissed it as nothing more than part of the typically pervasive background noise of tired Gryffindors winding down. Ron's inquisitive voice was the next thing that caught her attention. "What were you looking at?" he said. She glanced at him, and then scrutinized him more closely. Just the familiar face of a friend: pale skin with a sparse dusting of freckles, bright blue eyes, and reddish-blonde hair straying down over his forehead. And yet…was there a resemblance between her loyal Ron and the object of her desires? She tried to sneak a peek over her shoulder at the copper-haired twin to confirm…but this time, she was caught. Ron leaned forward eagerly, following the direction of her gaze. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "My brother? You've got a thing for Fred?"

There it was. The name. Fred Weasley.


End file.
